What is Meant to Be
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Regina is a 27yr old Professor and engaged to be married to Daniel. Emma is a 21yr old student. When Emma gets sick, Regina befriends her and helps her through but can it be more? or is friends all they are meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Heading into class, Emma rolls her eyes hearing a nearby shout of her name knowing exactly who it is.

"Emma!"

Looking in the direction Emma attempts a smile walking over to the desk next to a shouting ruby. Placing herself down on the chair Emma hides a yawn sitting back before looking at her quizzing friend.

"I thought we were getting breakfast together?..what was it late night?" Raising an eyebrow tormenting the blonde grinning. Emma gives her a come off it look.

"No ruby why does everything have to be about pulling and drinking with you? I'm sorry I woke late..not feeling all that great.."

"Oh..well you better be okay for tonight I need you there in case brads a no show.."

Emma covers her face giving a tired moan shaking her head. Ruby smiles at her reaction before sorting through her stuff. Watching the professor walk in, ruby nudges Emma before leaning over to whisper.

"Hey did you hear professor mills is getting married?"

Emma looks at her a second before turning her attention to Regina who is now standing at the front of the class.

"No I didn't..but it was bound to happen at some point..she has been seeing this guy for a while..how do you know anyway?"

"Emma please I work part time in the diner on campus I get ALL the gossip" Emma nods in response and rubs her head noticing Regina handing out papers.

"Oh..no"

"Is there a problem Miss Swan?"

Placing a paper on her desk, Regina looks at her concerned. Emma shakes her head smiling slightly before pulling a sad face once she has walked past. Waiting until Regina explains and informs the class to start, Emma sighs looking down at the paper before widening her eyes in a panic. Ruby looks over picking up on her friends startled look and mouths ' you okay?' Watching the blonde shake her head frantically and mouths back ' no I don't remember anything!'. Placing her head in her hands, Emma starts on the paper knowing it is hopeless.

Having allowed the class the second half of the lesson to study, Regina looks up from marking the last test paper that they had completed in the first half.

" looks like you are nearly ready for the exams well done you can take your marked papers as you leave"

After slowly collecting her stuff and following ruby to the door, Emma takes her paper quickly. Regina looks over and hands the last one out watching the class leave. "Emma can I have a word?"

Freezing at the door, Emma nods for ruby to go and turns to Regina coughing slightly.

"If this is about the paper..I'm really sorry..I just..I haven't been feeling great and I..my mind went blank.."

Walking up to her, Regina takes the paper back.

"If you're sick..stay at home..your no good here if you can't work.."

Emma looks at her nodding along with what she says. "I know I just..-"

Hearing a knock both women look over seeing Daniel walk over to Regina and kissing her cheek.

"Hi..you ready?"

Regina looks at him and then Emma slightly embarrassed.

"Daniel can you just give me a minute I just need to finish discussing something with Miss Swan"

Nodding Daniel looks at Emma and walks just outside the door. Regina looks back to Emma for her to continue what she was saying.

"I do get what you're saying but for me to get onto the internship I want I need full attendance..so I have to come to class"

Sighing Emma rubs her head again. Regina frowns a moment and leans forward placing the back of her hand on Emma's forehead.

"Your burning up.."

Emma looks at her and shrugs.

"Okay I tell you what..you go home and rest..and then you can re test next week...if you rest"

Emma watches as she talks to her by also giving a demanding wag of the finger causing Emma to bite her lip from smiling.

"But..attendance!..what if I rest as soon as my last class is done...and I mean the full works..home bed not moving until tomorrow morning"

Emma looks at her pleading. Regina thinks for a moment taking her bag from behind the desk and nods. "Fine"

Emma nods agreeing and walks out the class with her seeing an unimpressed Daniel still waiting. "Regina..you can't let her retake..it's not fair"

Emma looks over at her noticing the quite shocked look on her face.

"Daniel..."

Looking at Emma a second, Regina looks at him.

"It's not like a real exam ..it was a refresher test..Emma normally has all the marks she needs ..it's not like she did it on purpose"

"If you say so.." Daniel starts walking down the corridor causing Regina to give Emma an apologetic look and follow.

Having listened to Regina's request, Emma snuggles herself into bed as soon as she stepped foot indoors. Mentally being thankful as it took all her strength just to get upstairs. Rubbing her head, she turns on her side and curls up into a ball hugging her pillow shivering slightly.

Pounding on the door, ruby crosses her arms in a huff at the lack of contact from her blonde friend. Not only is she not answering her for the second day for breakfast, she always bailed on her last night without a word. Opening the door ruby walks in looking around and heads upstairs to her room.

"Emma you better be on deaths door for this!"

Charging in the room, ruby takes a step back gasping seeing her friend shivering but clearly still with a temperature from her soaked pillow. Ruby crouches next to the bed placing as hand on her shoulder. "Emma...Emma it's ruby..." Shaking her a lightly ruby looks worried."Emma wake up!"

Panicking, ruby gets her phone out to call for help.

Settling the days lesson plan on the desk, Regina starts the class off before noticing two empty spaces in the middle row.

"Has anyone seen Miss Lucas or Miss Swan?"

Receiving a sea of shaking heads, Regina bites her lip wondering what's happened and continues with the lesson. Once the work that needed to be done was, Regina looks over at the time.

"Okay class as you are finished and it seems pretty nice outside you may leave early"

Without getting another word out, Regina watches the class rally out the door while she sits taking her phone to make a call. Putting the phone to her ear, she jumps hearing her door fly open again showing a worn out ruby.

"Miss Lucas where have you been you missed the entire class? Let me guess you dragged Miss Swan to meet this guy again?"

Frowning at her ruby only shakes her head before going to explain.

"You're not the only one who hears the 'gossip' ruby"

Ruby's eyes widen a second before stepping forward.

"It's not what you think..really ..it's Emma she's in hospital..and I didn't get time to call because I had to stay there make sure she was okay and then I got to see her so-"

Taking hold of Ruby's shoulders this causes her to stop talking and look at Regina.

"Slow down..what is wrong with Emma? Is she okay?"

Nodding ruby catches her breath. Regina lets out a sigh of relief and waits for her to explain. "I went to meet her this morning and she was still in bed burnt up and shivering..I thought she ..I couldn't wake her..the doctor says she just contracted a virus and now she's on a drip and medication but they are keeping her in"

"Okay good that means she can get better..ruby I'm sorry I don't want to be rude by why are you here?"

"Well..I know she has to rest but I also know she will have my head if I don't pick up work so she can stay up to date I came to see what we missed"

Regina nods understanding and rubs Ruby's arms to calm her shakiness. "you need to go home and sleep after today..your still in shock don't worry ill take her work and call you if needed"

Ruby nods and gives a tired smile backing out the door and leaving. Regina packs up her belongings heads to her car. Stopping to find her keys she hears her phone starting to ring, seeing the caller I'd she answers.

"Hi Daniel"

"Regina I'm going to be late for dinner tonight..give me an extra half hour?"

Getting in the car Regina bites her lip remembering they are going out.

"I'm so sorry I completely forgot..I'm stuck with work and I'm not sure how long it's going to take I'll see you at home?"

"Fine ...forget dinner.."

Hearing him sigh, Regina looks down hanging up the phone and drives to the hospital.

After finding out the blondes whereabouts, Regina walks to her room and knocks softly seeing Emma propped up on the bed with her eyes half open sleepily. Walking in, Regina is greeted with a half smile. Approaching the bed Regina sits in the chair next to it and looks over Emma in concern.

"Guess..that no absence thing didn't work out."

Emma barely manages to get out trying to break the silence. Regina continues looking at her but gives her a small smile at her comment.

"Are you okay?"

Emma nods slowly closing her eyes a second then back at her.

"Since when do professors do hospital visits?"

Raising an eyebrow at her question, Regina goes to her bag getting papers out. "Since you didn't listen to me the first time or turn up for class"

Emma looks at her guilty and turns her head to the side yawning.

"Sorry.."

Giving her another smile, Regina stands."It's forgotten...get some sleep"

Turning to leave, Regina stops feeling a shaky hand take her arm and looks over. Emma looks at her. "Thank you.."

Looking at her arm, Regina nods and heads outside the door stopping to let the nurse know about her shaking. Approaching the desk Regina looks back to the door hearing a slight noise. Walking back over, she pops her head inside the door over at Emma. Looking at her sadly, Regina watches Emma grip her pillow sobbing that her whole body shook. Without thinking Regina walks back over and pulls the chair as close as she can to the bed and reaches over to stroke Emma's head. Emma glances at her through the tears."I really don't feel well.."

"I know..but you're getting better it's okay..just sleep I'll wait until you are"

Emma nods biting her lip and closes her eyes as Regina continues to stroke her head until she drifts off.

Author's note: I already have a few ideas for this fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy! let me know! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Letting her eyes adjust to the light coming in the window, Regina stretched out across the bed finding it empty. Sitting up frowning she realises she's in her own room. Looking over she checks the time getting up. Heading downstairs, she notices Daniel laying on the couch with a blanket.

"Daniel? Why are you down here?"

Looking over Daniel sighs getting up. "Because someone decided to come home late last night then keep me up by talking in their sleep"

Giving her a glare he walks to the kitchen. Regina's eyes widen and follows him into the kitchen." Talking?..what did I say?"

"Nothing that made sense..apart from 'you're okay'"

"Oh that...that..is probably because I was stressing over some papers last night and I was informing myself that...I'm okay"

Frowning herself at the ridiculous excuse she just gave Regina sighs grabbing some coffee. Daniel watches her wondering why she is acting strange. "Okay well I've got work will I be seeing you tonight?"

Regina nods. "yes I will be home after work"

Daniel walks over kissing her cheek and heads out the kitchen shouting on the way. "make sure we have something nice for dinner then!"

Hearing the door slam Regina sighs rolling her eyes getting fed up of the same old routine they have going.

Writing the lesson plan on the board, Regina glances over to the door as the students file in. Noticing ruby walk in, Regina nods for her to come over to the desk. "Miss Lucas is everything okay this morning?"

Ruby nods. "Yes thanks for the help last night, I got a good sleep..kinda..I'm still worried about Emma but she called me this morning and sounded a lot better she's gona be out by tomorrow but has to rest..my granny said she's gona help"

"Well at least she's better when are you seeing her next?"

"Oh not until after my classes...plus she said she's gona do some of the reading that was set so she must be feeling better"

Regina smiles. "well I guess that is Miss Swan for you"

Ruby nods and goes to sit down for the lesson.

Watching the students hard at writing, Regina sets her book down looking at the clock hoping for the five minutes until lunch to hurry up. Sorting out her desk to occupy herself wishing it will make the time go faster, Regina snaps out of her thoughts hearing the bell go and her students pack their stuff to leave. "Don't forget to take your books!" Sighing, Regina puts her folder down and takes her bag.

Heading down the hospital corridor, Regina prayed that no one would be keeping the blonde company. Going up to the door and knocking, Regina's find her heart melt and cannot keep herself from smiling at what she sees. Emma was sat up with the use of a few pillows smiling at the TV playing in the corner, eating a small pot of what Regina could only imagine wasn't entirely healthy for hospital food. Looking over, Emma again smiles this time more shyly at the thought of the last time she saw Regina she was crying like a baby. Stepping in, Regina approaches the bed. "good afternoon Emma how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay thanks..can't really say the same for whatever it is I'm eating" Emma frowns holding the pot up to inspect the contents. Regina nods in agreement. "I can see what you mean..it looks awful good job really because..."reaching in her bag Regina pulls out a box."I have this for you"

Emma looks at the box and grins."Apple pie...that's my favourite..how did you.."

"Ruby told me and I figured the last thing you want to do when you don't feel well is eat something you don't like so.."

Emma looks up at her taking the box. "thanks..you know I have to admit I'm a little shocked at a second visit"

Regina looks down a moment seeing herself fiddle with her hands and mentally curses herself for being nervous as she had no reason to be. "Well..honestly I was worried..last night you..seemed scared and I..I guess I don't want you to feel that way because you have friends that want to help and you're not alone"

Emma looks down a moment embarrassed and feels her face reddening ."about that I'm..erm..I'm sorry..I shouldn't of lumbered all that on you but also.. I was glad you was there and you were the one that I got to talk to..I mean yes ruby is my friend but she would sugar-coat it and be all you'll be out drinking in no time..but you just listened and was...there"

Without a second thought, Regina reaches over taking Emma's hand. "You don't ever need to be sorry..everyone has their down days..it's normal and I'm glad I got to help"

Giving her hand a squeeze, Regina lets go and lifts her bag. "Anyway lunch is nearly over I have to get back"

Emma nods looking down at her now empty hand. "Regina?"

Stopping at the door Regina bites her lip hearing Emma use her first name and looks over. "Yes Emma?"

"Thanks for the visit and this" holding the box up smiling. Regina also smiles." Your welcome...enjoy the pie"

Watching her leave, Emma gives a little sigh looking at her hand again grinning a little. "Why the hell am I feeling like this?" Shaking her head questioning herself Emma turns back to the TV.

For the rest of the day, Regina found herself constantly thinking of Emma. Wondering if she was okay, if she needed help, if there was anything more she could do. Heading home after work, Regina attempts to push all thoughts out of her head. She had Daniel to think about. 'damn it' Regina sighed walking in the door, she forgot to pick something up for dinner. Looking at the time she decided she had enough time to make something. After changing, Regina heads to the kitchen only to stop and back track hearing the phone. Picking up, Regina sits on the bottom step of the stairs. "Hello?"

Letting out a sigh of relief for not getting her boyfriend answer, Emma speaks up. "Hi..Regina it's Emma"

Before the blonde could let out another word Regina cut in gripping the phone. "Emma? Are you okay?"

"Yeah..I'm fine don't really know why I called"

Sitting back and relaxing, Regina frowns. "how did you get my number?"

Laying herself back on the bed Emma bites her lip." I used the operator..I'm sorry I shouldn't of called"

"No it's okay you clearly needed to talk about something otherwise you wouldn't of called..or you would of called ruby"

Emma shakes her head although Regina can't see and gives a small chuckle."oh..no..that girl can talk your arm off..literally"

Regina responses with a small laugh herself. "that is true.."

Both women sit in silence for a moment, Regina hoping Emma can tell her what is wrong and listens when the blonde speaks. "This is going to sound stupid but..I'm getting ready to go to sleep and after last night I'm kinda..scared..and well you was the last person I spoke to then I got a good sleep so I thought if I spoke to you...heard you I could sleep"

Regina smiles to herself unaware that Emma is literally smacking herself on the head for how pathetic that sounded.

"Emma you are by far the least stupid person I know and believe me I know a few..I get it..and I don't mind"

Hearing the front door go, Regina peers between the banister seeing Daniel walk in and look at her. Signalling for him to give her a minute, Daniel rolls his eyes and heads to the kitchen. Focusing back on Emma Regina continues. "if I pass my number on to ruby would that make you feel better?"

Emma sits up slightly again feeling her face get flushed."erm..well..I..yes"

Standing up on the step Regina looks over hearing Daniels footsteps stomping out the kitchen. "Okay well ill give it to her tomorrow"

Daniel walks up to her and points annoyed. "who is that? And why is there no dinner?!"

Regina gives him a look because of his shouting and continues talking on the phone."I'm going to have to go feel better"

Emma goes to answer but hears a slight commotion followed by a guys voice down the phone. "whoever you are don't call again"

Jumping slightly hearing the phone slam, Emma frowns.

Regina looks at Daniel annoyed. "did you really need to do that?! Take the phone off me and say that?!"

Daniel glares and throws the phone. "don't you shout at me! I want to know where the dinner is I told you this morning!"

Looking over at where he threw the phone and back Regina glares."I had a personal issue to deal with!"

"That takes priority of your boyfriend?..correction fiancé?!"

Regina watches him pace annoyed."I couldn't leave it..someone needed my help"

Daniel stops and looks at her."i'll ask you again Regina, does it take priority over me?"

Regina looks back at him. "well at this moment in time yes..I.."

Having heard enough, Daniel raises his hand to her."Regina!"

Stepping back, eyes widening, Regina looks at him shocked. Placing his hand down, Daniel glares one last time before heading to the door. "Il eat out" slamming it behind him, he leaves Regina frozen in her spot still in a state of shock.

Author's note: hope you guys are continuing to enjoy the story! let me know what you think :) next chapter soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's note: Hope you are all still enjoying the story! for those asking about Daniel's behaviour, it wasn't my intention to have him be violent just that of a short temper especially as he didn't hit her. For future reference Regina is safe! :)

It had been just over a week since Daniel had shocked Regina with his outburst and within that time Regina, tried to forget the incident. Sure if he had hit her she would be out the door because Regina mills would never stand for that behaviour, she was too strong for that or so that is what she'd lead everyone to believe. Truth be told, she was feeling guilty because if it wasn't for her distant behaviour he would never of got wound up and shouted. She had been neglecting him and she knew exactly why even if she couldn't admit it or say out loud. It came down to one thing or one person. Emma.

In that week Regina had thrown herself into work while making sure she spent time with Daniel afterwards and had even started on their wedding plans. Through the seven days she spoke to Emma twice only by phone and that just made her feel guilty again as Emma was now home. Alone. Like she had said to the blonde before she did have ruby and ruby's granny but she lived alone, with no family. Regina knew Emma's situation from the moment they had met in class but she never thought right to question the blonde about it. Still she did tell Emma that she would help her and be there if needed. So far she was failing.  
Heading out of work at the end of the day Regina called Daniel to inform him she was going to the shops and would be getting some more wedding magazines and samples. What he didn't need to know about was that she would be visiting Emma as well. Having got her address from ruby, Regina heads over knocking on the door suddenly feeling her nerves take over again. Looking up as the door opens she takes a breath.  
"Regina?..hi". Giving her a smile, Regina could tell that she was still recovering from how pale she looked but still her smile always seemed to brighten her face. Returning the smile, Regina holds up some bags causing Emma's eyes to widen.  
"That's a lot of pie". Regina laughs at her statement. "Well sorry to disappoint but it's not all pie"  
"That's a shame" Emma fakes disappointment then steps aside. " come in". Regina steps past her then follows her to her kitchen. "You have a nice place" Emma gives her a look. "Bet it doesn't even compare to where you live"  
"No but you've done this on your own you should be proud besides my place does have two people living there"  
Emma takes the bags beginning to unpack. "Oh yeah..how is the royal pain in the ass?"  
"Emma..." Regina gives her a look causing Emma to hold her hands up in a surrender. "I'm sorry I just.." Trying to think of a polite way of saying it, Emma looks at Regina who is waiting for her response. "..don't like him" Regina nods unable to contain a small laugh at her effort. "Well it's okay..better anyway"  
Emma nods concerned. "So no more shouting?"  
Regina sits down at the island after being handed a drink from her. "no I mean he gets a little moody but no shouting..actually he's been quite cheery the past few days as we been planning the wedding"  
"Oh..." Emma sits down also looking over. Regina gives her a small smile.  
"Actually I was wondering if I could ask for your help...see I have already ordered bridesmaids dresses but they need shortening and ruby happened to mention you are taking it as a class and your pretty good"  
Rolling her eyes at ruby's interference, Emma nods. " I have taken that class more to fill a space as I'm doing all the ones I wanted but you know the criteria you have to have a certain amount and yes I kinda enjoyed it which is weird"  
"Well obviously it won't be right now I mean when they are delivered. You need to get properly better first and I would pay for your time"  
"You don't have to pay me I would like to think by now that we were at least friends so there's no need"  
Regina smiles. "I like to hope so" finishing her drink, Regina stands. "I'd better go we are due company"  
Emma follows her to the door. "Oh..parents?"  
"Worse...wedding planner, Daniel thinks I could do with some help for the 'perfect' wedding"  
Emma pulls a face. " that is worse surely you can have what you want without a strangers opinion?"  
Regina looks down a second. "Yes well his parents are more uptight than mine so"  
Emma touches her arm to get her attention. "Make sure you get your say though..it's your day"  
Regina smiles. "Trust me I will, I will see you soon"  
"You'll see me tomorrow and before you say I will be taking it easy literally work and sleep"  
"Good I will be keeping an eye out and getting ruby to let me know also, see you tomorrow Emma"  
"Bye Regina"

Collecting herself together at her desk, Regina hides a yawn having found it very difficult to sleep last night, trying to hide the fact that she was slightly excited at the thought of seeing Emma back. Watching the students file in, Regina can't help but smile as she sees the blonde walking in with her friend wearing a grin on her face. Waiting for the last of the students, Regina walks between the seats up to Emma who is in conversation with ruby. "Good morning I hope I will be gaining full attention from the pair of you with no more dramas and I mean from you Miss Swan"  
Both women nod while Emma gets a nudge from ruby for the last part.  
"I also don't want you pushing yourself if you need time out just say"  
Emma smiles at her consideration. "I think I can manage besides I'm only doing half days this week"  
"Okay if you say so" giving Emma's shoulder a quick rub, Regina returns to the front to start the lesson.

Having retrieved some papers from the copier and trying to get the last of her work done before going home, Regina heads back into the class revealing Emma sitting in her usual spot. Frowning at first, Regina puts her hand on her hip and raises an eyebrow curious. "Shouldn't you be at home?"  
Emma looks up with a bored look. "I'm fed up of sitting on my ass or sleeping..besides there are only so many DVDs you can watch on your own before looking completely pathetic"  
Leaning on the desk Regina drops her arm and crosses them both over her chest. "So the plan is to 'sit on your ass' here and be bored?"  
"No...your here I could help with whatever your doing?"  
Shaking her head Regina sits at the desk putting on her glasses. "I have lesson plans to organize if I let you help it will look like I'm playing favourites"  
Emma smiles and sits back. "But you already have"  
Regina looks back up at her. "Oh really?"  
"Yeah but I won't tell" waving her hand like its nothing. Regina watches her for a moment. "You're really going to sit here while I work?"  
Emma shrugs. "beats sitting alone" Regina continues to watch her as Emma bites her lip looking around the room. "Okay you know what I can do this at home" gathering up the papers, Regina stands causing Emma to do the same watching her. Regina smiles at her and gestures to the door. "Do you like lasagne?" walking out the door, Regina catches Emma's face light up. "I love it"

Sitting on the kitchen surface, Emma watches as Regina places the lasagne in the oven having found her way around Emma's kitchen.

"so you're telling me the trick to it is extra layer of pasta and the creamy topping?"

"yes pretty much that and you know you have to have my skills"

Smiling Emma hits her arm lightly at her modesty then picks up the open magazine she took from Regina earlier and heads into the living room followed by the brunette. " so your bridesmaids dresses look like this? . Seeing Regina peer over and nod, Emma nods also in approval. "very nice"

Emma and Regina sat and got lost in a conversation involving the wedding and studies while both seemed mesmerized by the other when they spoke.

"so once your married are you going to continue working?" Emma asked giving the other her full attention. Regina smiled at this and bites her lip.

"well I...what is that smell?" Regina looks at Emma and remembers jumping up to the kitchen. "the lasagne!" Grabbing the towel and pulling out the now burnt lasagne, Regina sighs placing it on the surface while Emma pulls a face.

"great...just great!" Regina leans against the counter staring at the disaster she had made. Emma looks serious at her concerned at her outburst.

"it's okay..I can order in don't worry about it" Emma attempts a smile to cheer her up but then drops it when Regina looks down.

"no its not okay! I..I cant seemed to get anything right lately..I'm completely wrong on everything to do with this wedding...I had a mess up today at work and now I've burnt your dinner!" Regina stops taking a breath as her voice is breaking. Emma watches a moment then goes up to her rubbing her arm looking sad herself. " calm down..don't get yourself stressed this was a minor issue there are a lot more important things to be worrying about than ..I don't know what cake you have at your reception or burning the dinner"

Regina looks at her a little teary. " I just don't feel like I'm in control right now" Emma takes a breath rubbing her arm again then goes for it pulling her into a hug. Regina hugs back slightly clinging and taking in the blonde's scent taking another deep breath. Rubbing her back once, Emma pulls back and holds up her chin. "better?" Regina nods slowly looking at her. Emma smiles dropping her hand. "good" .Without thought Regina copies Emma's action and holds up her chin for Emma to look at her properly and leans in. Emma freezes knowing full well of Regina's intentions and allows her to kiss her. As soon as their lips meet, Regina's eyes widen realizing what she has done and pulls back quickly. " I got to go" She states with a shaky voice and heads out the door quickly leaving a bewildered looking Emma.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After giving Regina some time, Emma had attempted to call her to find out whether or not she would still be helping her with the bridesmaids dresses. Unfortunately after much discussion on the last day they saw each other before things turned awkward, they had both decided on a day for Emma to come round. That day was today. Emma put the phone down after another failed call and thought about whether she should just turn up. Even though it had been a few days, Regina had yet to speak to her, avoiding her at all costs including during class. She would hand out the work with so much of a glance at the blonde and hurry off herself as soon as class was over. Emma came to the conclusion that she should go and get it over with and straight things out.

Standing on the front porch, Emma looked up at the big house and chuckled to herself over the conversation the pair had previous about how 'nice' her house was, now here she stood in front of what she could only assume was a mansion. Knocking on the door, she gathers herself together and build up her courage to look the brunette in the eye. She had come early for fear that Regina would not answer the door at the time they had arranged. Seeing the door opened, Emma looked up at Regina who looked more so shocked at her presence than anything.

"..erm..Emma..what are you doing here?" Regina asks avoiding eye contact with the blonde. Emma sighs noticing her actions but carries on with why she came.

"you wanted help with the dresses remember?..I hadn't heard from you and I thought..it would be rude not to show..if you still needed my help" Emma explains suddenly feeling self conscious and looks to her feet.

"oh..well..I..was just.."

"Regina I think we need to talk" Cutting in, Emma took a breath knowing it was the right thing to say. Regina looks at her a second and steps aside allowing her in the house. Waiting until she shuts the door, Emma turns to Regina shoving her hands in her pockets. "Daniel?.."

"work" Regina states quickly. Emma nods and looks at her. "listen I don't want this to be a thing where we never talk again and it's been really hard not talking to you..even ruby asked because of class..."

"I'm sorry..I'm sorry for what I did..that is why I left and I was...ashamed of myself..I let my guard down and I shouldn't of got you involved" Regina explains fiddling with her ring on her finger. Regina's revelation causes Emma to frown.

"who do you have a guard up against? me?..Daniel?"

"everyone..I don't know if you've noticed but I'm quite reserved..and in company of others I am very formal and I normally make sure that things go the way I want them to go, so I get what I want and lately that hasn't been happening and like I said to you I feel a loss of control and I don't like it"

Taking her hands out of her pockets, Emma crosses her arms."Regina you haven't got a heart of stone..you are allowed to let people in..I mean you're happy right? you've got this house, your job and your getting married which I would usually guess turns into a family. Don't dig yourself a hole you can't get out of, if you don't like something change it don't give up..because then you will lose control"

Looking at her, Regina sighs. "you know for a college student you make a lot of sense"

Emma smiles and nods her head in agreement. "yeah well..I had to grow up fast and take charge of my life..anyway do you still want my help?"

"follow me.." Regina heads upstairs to the guest room where the dresses are. Emma follows taking in her surroundings then looks at the dresses in the room.

"so when are the bridesmaids getting here for the fitting?"

Regina bites her lip." they're not..all the dresses need to be the same length and you can just measure and pin one right?"

Emma looks at her." oh okay sure.."

Regina smiles a little and takes one of the dresses." I'll be back in a minute"

Emma watches her walk out the door." oh your gone ..okay..I'll just wait.." taking a breath Emma grabs a stool for her to stand on. Hearing Regina by her voice, Emma turns a little eye widen at Regina in the dress."...wow..and that you..haven't even..that's not even your wedding dress and you look...wow"

Suddenly feeling embarrassed, Regina tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. "oh..well..thanks" Stepping up onto the stool, Regina looks straight ahead. " if you could just make them to the ankle please"

Emma kneels on the floor grabbing the hem. "I hope I at least get a drink after this"

"do a good job and you just might" Regina replies biting back a smile. Emma looks up noticing and smiles to herself. " yes ma'am"

Staying silent for a couple of minutes aside from Emma's demands of Regina turning around, Regina clears her throat to talk. " we..have set a date.."

Hiding her disappointment, Emma continues looking at what she is doing." that's what usually happens when someone gets married...when is it?"

Looking down at Emma, Regina answers. "5th June..this year.."

Emma stops a moment a little shocked and gives a cough. "oh..wow that's..a month from now..can you stand straight please"

Regina picks up on her sad voice and stands straight looking ahead again.

Taking a silent breath, Emma puts the last pin in trying to sound genuine. "I do hope your very happy together"

"we..are.." Regina answers however her voice sounding uncertain. Stepping down off the stool, she looks at Emma. " I would..like it if you came.."

Emma lets out a nervous laugh and rubs her head. " sorry no can do..me and weddings do not go well together.."

Regina nods slightly and announces quietly." I'll go take this dress off so you can take them" Leaving the room and into her own Regina sits a moment on the bed taking a couple of needed breaths. Emma sits down herself on the guest bed waiting for Regina's return and coughs a couple of times. Regina returns in her normal wear and looks at her. " you okay?"

Emma nods with a smile." just a tickle in my throat maybe I could get that drink?"

Smiling back at her subtly Regina gestures towards the door and guides Emma back downstairs to the kitchen and pours her a drink. " here see if that will help"

Emma takes the drink and drinks some. " nice..apple again..but should we really be drinking here..I mean you, me and kitchens have a little history"

Seeing Regina's face look taken back causes Emma to laugh. " I'm kidding"

Regina rolls her eyes and drinks herself. Hearing a knock at the door, Regina looks to Emma putting her drink down. "I'll be back.." walking out towards the door, Regina opens the door. "oh..mother I wasn't.." without being able to finish her sentence, Regina watches as Cora walks past her and inside before an invite is given. "Regina dear..what have you done to the place..it looks..dreadful"

Biting back her tongue, Regina shuts the door and just smiles. Cora looks at her a moment before heading towards the kitchen. " your mother's thirsty get her a drink wont you" Regina follows hoping no drama will come between her and Emma.

Stopping once inside the kitchen, Cora stares at Emma trying to figure her out. " hello ..I don't believe we have met"

Emma looks a little scared and glances over at Regina who mouths 'mother' to her. Emma nods and gets up quickly holding her hand out. " Emma Swan..I'm a friend.."

Cora looks at her and sits down causing Emma to drop her hand. Regina quickly intervenes. " mother Emma's the one who is helping me with the bridesmaids dresses"

Cora nods. " I see ..you better not spoil them..nothing can go wrong for on that day do you hear me child?"

Emma only has the courage to nod and downs the rest of her drink. " well! I better go!..was nice meeting you.." walking out to the door quick causes Emma to cough again and turns when Regina calls for her. Regina gives her an awkward smile. " I'm so sorry about her she..wants what's best..I think" Regina frowns for a moment then takes in Emma's sorry look. " what?"

"if that is your mother..then I do really feel sorry for you if your wedding planners worse than that" Nodding sadly Emma shakes Regina's hand. " was nice knowing you"

Following her out to the porch, Regina laughs a little at her comment." please don't tell me your going to end our friendship based on my mother because I would much rather get rid of her"

Emma goes to laugh then stops realizing the meaning of what she just said. Regina also realizes how it may of sounded and drops the smile. " I just meant..you know what I meant"

"that you have a terrible mother?"

"something like that yes"

"well I will get the dresses done tonight so she can inspect them"

Regina smiles. "thank you Emma"

Emma returns the smile and heads down the steps turning again when hearing her name called.

"make sure you get that cough sorted out"

Author's note: I thought I would post a couple of chapters as I have received such good reviews so thank you all! Now we have the dreaded Cora in the mix let's see what she will get up to! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For the first time in weeks, Emma finally succumbed to ruby's constant nagging in which she should join her in their local bar. It was nearing their break from college and so far Emma was pretty much care free with all her work up to date and completed. Which was another reason ruby gave to the blonde for going for a celebratory drink. There was however one problem that Emma had, she couldn't stop thinking about what was happening in eighteen days time. Yes she had kept count from the moment she was told the date. Regina's wedding.  
After a few drinks, ruby managed to pull Emma over to the dance floor only for her to protest once she was getting pervy looks from she could only assume were freshmen.

Approaching the bar she orders another drink, while waiting, Emma scans the venue for a seat.  
"There is a couple of seats over there at that table if you're in search of a depressing hour" the barman points over to the table. " lot of people seem to be keeping their distance so I warn you"  
Nodding with a smile, Emma takes her drink and looks over, sighing as she does then heads over.

Hearing footsteps approach and someone clearing their throat, Regina stops twirling the straw in her drink sighing. "If you want to take a chair please do so and move on"  
Raises an eyebrow at Regina's depressive mood, she sits herself down on the spare chair instead. " how about company?"  
Looking up hearing her voice, Regina gives her a weak smile. "not much company right now"  
Sighing Emma bites her lip. "what has he done this time? Or your mother?"

Regina shakes her head. "it's nothing...it.." Rubbing her head she looks at her. "They are like a team!...take each other's sides. He may as well be her son it's pathetic"

Emma covers her mouth to stifle a laugh gaining a glare from the brunette. "I'm sorry..I'm...I've had a few" shaking her now empty glass. Regina smiles. "I think you need to slow down"

Emma puts her glass down pouting. "It's empty now anyway and I think I need air..it's hot in here and I'm pretty sure I'm coming down with something...again!"

Regina watches her a moment feeling bad for her then stands. "come on up you get" taking Emma's hands, Regina pulls her up off the chair and leads her outside. "Better?"

"Suppose..you don't have to stay..the 'king' will be waiting no doubt" taking a breath, Emma leans against the wall closing her eyes a second. Regina stands by the side of her also leaning against the wall. " like I'm going to leave you standing here like this..Miss Swan I thought you'd know me better by now"

Yawning, Emma looks over smiling." Your too kind...and very beautiful"

Regina looks at her not sure how to response, biting her lip realising what she said by the face she is receiving, Emma pushes herself off the wall."I think I need to go home..." . Knowing there is no way of going back to find ruby, Emma gets her phone out to see where she is. Looking at the phone Emma sighs. "great...she already went home with brad...guess she finally got it" putting her phone back Emma turns to Regina. "well..goodnight..make sure you tell the idiotic pair that it's what you want that counts..if they can't agree they clearly do not deserve you got it?" Coughing a little, Emma turns to leave only to have an arm link around hers and a hand clasping hers.

Regina gives a small smile."I'm not letting you walk home alone besides you can barely stand"

After a slight difficulty of getting Emma's keys off of her Regina manages to help her up to her room and into bed. "Thanks Regina" Emma gives a sleepy smile and hugs her pillow. Satisfied that everything is in order, Regina pulls the covers up for her and heads to the door. "Goodnight Emma"

"Wait.."

Looking over at her, Regina can't help but think back to the first time she had helped Emma and how vulnerable she was.

"Stay?...until I sleep...please?"

Regina walks back over and sits on the other side of the bed and copies her own actions from that night in hospital, stroking Emma's head."emma?...what did you mean they wouldn't deserve me?"

Emma yawns again and replies sleepily." Because you deserve the best...you should have everything you want..your kind..caring always thinking of others before yourself..your..".giving another yawn and closing eyes. "...amazing.." Staying put, Emma drifts off to sleep. Regina looks down on her a little teary and lays back still stroking her head until she is sure she is fully sleeping.

Squinting at the brightness of the light, Regina yawns frowning at her unclear surroundings. Freezing, Regina's eyes widen as the feeling of another person is next to her, pressed into her back. Peering over Regina sits up quick as the events of the previous night comes rushing back. Reaching over for her phone seeing a numerous amount of missed calls, she rubs her head wondering how she was going to get herself out of this one. Biting her lip, Regina looks over to the sleeping form and takes a breath whispering. "Emma?..I need to go.." Shaking her shoulder, Regina raises her voice a bit more. "hey...Emma?..wake up I need to go home!" Letting go of her shoulder, fear starts creeping on Regina's face. "Emma?!". Getting up quick panicking, Regina grabs her phone again calling for help. "Emma come on wake up now.."

Having sent a vague text to Daniel, Regina goes with Emma to the hospital. As they wheel her through for treatment, Regina spots ruby in the corridor having sent her a message too.

"What the hell happened?...why again.."

Seeing the sheer panic in Ruby's face, Regina grabs her arm to calm her. "She'll be okay..I've told them what they need to know okay?"

Nodding ruby walks up the corridor nearer to the emergency door fiddling with her hands. Looking down a moment, Regina's head bolts up hearing her name called by the entrance.

"Regina? Where the hell have you been?! You've been gone all night! And your mothers worrying herself crazy at home!"

Regina looks at Daniel not in the mood for a fight." I..I. was at the bar and I helped a..friend home but now she's sick..I.." Not knowing what else she can say, Regina waits for his response only to see him look over her shoulder at ruby."Hold on is that?...please don't tell me you were with that blonde student of yours..why would you want to be friends with...that?!"

"Daniel!" Regina glares at him for insulting Emma also making ruby look at her outburst. "You're making a scene and now is not the time!"

"Regina your coming home now or so help me god I will..."

Seeing the anger in his face, Regina sighs and looks over to ruby who looks slightly shocked. Turning back to Daniel Regina nods. "Okay...let's go.." Following Daniel out Regina looks over at ruby one last time receiving an understanding nod.

Sitting at the dining room table after having showered and changed, Regina stares at her phone for any news. Seeing Daniel approach she looks up. Daniel smiles picking up her phone and replacing it with a wedding book. "here this will cheer you up mark down what you want for the last few bits...then I'll show it to your mother and the wedding planner we've only got just over two weeks"

"Okay.." Watching him head to the kitchen, Regina realises." I still need my phone" glaring a moment, Daniel puts her phone down next to the book. Resting her head on her hand, Regina looks mindlessly through the book not really caring about place settings or flowers.

After being informed of how she is, ruby walks into the room Emma is staying in and over to a half awake Emma." Again?" Questioned the blonde seeing her friend nod. "Why?"

Ruby shrugs a little. "The doctor said something about your immune system but he's gona come explain in a minute..."

Sighing, Emma attempts sitting up. "this is ridiculous..I mean..wait"

Looking over at her friend, Emma looks puzzled."Regina?"

"Had to go home...she brought you in...looking like she was in last night's clothes.." Ruby answers raising an eyebrow at Emma. Emma shakes her head. "Don't I was drunk she helped that's all.."

"Don't? You mean talk about your little crush you've got on a certain professor?"

"Ruby.."

"If it's any consolation...she looked scared and really didn't want to leave..I'll let her know in a bit"

"Thanks"

Both women stopped talking seeing the doctor walk in and explain Emma's condition informing her that she is going to have medication from now on and the spells of not waking up will be down to her sticking to her meds.

Grabbing the car keys, Regina looks through to the kitchen at her mother and Daniel. " I need to pop out.."

Daniel walks up to her. "Let me guess to see this little friend of yours?" Regina looks over at the disappointed look she is receiving from her mother then back at him. "yes..she's okay but I would like to see for myself"

Giving a laugh, Daniel takes her arm. "Do you really think they will let you in to see her your just a friend..not family...or a partner"

Taking her arm back Regina glares. "I got a call from her friend ruby...she has seen her so I'm sure I can ..oh and don't bother waiting for me with dinner"

Strolling out the house, Regina can't help but smile to herself at how she behaved with Daniel and goes to the hospital.

Looking over from her bed, Emma smiles as Regina enters the room to reassure her she's okay.

"One of these days Miss Swan you're going to give me a heart attack"

"Well it'll will keep your life exciting besides how else can I get your attention? After the next seventeen days you're going to be married and I'll probably never see you again"

Sitting on the chair Regina smiles. "Highly unlikely..so what is happening with you?"

"Nothing major just..medication from now on..watch my diet..sleep..exercise usual..I'm sure ill manage..sorry if I scared you"

"That you did..I'm just glad I actually stayed..otherwise.."

"I'd be haunting your ass about now?"

Hitting Emma's arm at the comment, Regina drops her smile and strokes her hand soothingly. "So your keeping count of the days till...". Emma nods. "of course..your my friend and I want to see how my dresses turn out" Emma bites her lip hiding the real fact that she can't get Regina out of her head.

Author's note: hope you guys are still following the story. Even I want to bang their heads together! let me know what you think :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The last week of college went fast for most students and professors. For one professor in particular it came to quick as it now meant one week until her wedding, a day that she was now secretly dreading. Not because of her now close friendship and hidden feelings for Emma but just because it involved Daniel and her mother. Ever since they had started planning the wedding, Regina noticed more and more how her feelings for this man were disappearing and a form of dislike were taking their place. Part of her blamed her mother but in all fairness that was just an excuse. Regina was entirely to blame. Yes Daniel had been a jerk and probably always will behave that way towards her but Regina never helps the situation by being to head strong a trait she assumed she got from her mother.

Handing out the dreaded homework to her students, there was one thing on Regina's mind that had bugged her through the whole lesson. The empty seat where Emma should be sitting. Walking up to ruby, the girl smiled at her. "I need to take two, one for Emma"  
Nodding Regina hands two to her." She seemed okay this week what's happened?" Regina asks coolly even though she is worried.  
"She just adjusting the medication its making her nauseous, she's okay though just decided not to chance coming in besides its the last day not much work has been getting done today"  
"I see, have you got any plans for the break?"  
"Not a lot probably beach as the weathers picked up. Bet your glad considering your wedding is next weekend"  
Regina attempts a smile watching the students leave the class. "Well enjoy whatever you do and good luck with your studies"  
Ruby stands collecting her stuff frowning. "good luck?..aren't you working next semester?"  
Heading back to her desk followed by ruby. "I'm not entirely sure. Daniel is very old fashioned in the sense that once married I should be at home while he works"  
Ruby looks horrified." And you're going with it?! You love teaching and we love learning from you"  
Regina smiles at her. "I'm working on it which is why I'm not sure and thank you..ruby"  
Ruby smiles back hearing her actually use her name instead of Miss Lucas. "Well I guess I'll see you when I see you and hope you have a great day"  
Regina nods getting a slight wave from ruby as she walks out.

Going straight to Emma's, ruby lets herself in. A habit she has picked up since she found Emma ill the first time.  
"Hey Em?!"  
Looking over towards the kitchen hearing footsteps, ruby sees Emma appear in her flannel pjs holding a box of crackers. Ruby takes this as Emma is not feeling great still. "oh..still?"  
Emma nods clearly exhausted heading to the couch. "only thing I can keep down right now"  
Sitting next to her crossing her legs and making herself at home, ruby turns to her friend." Well I've got something to tell you which you might not like or make you feel better"  
Emma sighs leaning her head back. "what is it?"

Ruby takes a shaky breath knowing Emma's reaction will not be good. "Today may of been Regina's last day..."

Emma looks at her wide eyed. "What?!"

Ruby shrugs. "I..she asked about the holidays then said good luck which confused me so I asked and she said she is unsure she will be back because Daniel is 'old fashioned' expecting her to stay home"

Emma gets up. "That pain in the ass?!"

Ruby looks up at her not sure what to do. Emma bites her lip feeling angry and runs upstairs leaving ruby totally confused.

Reappearing dressed, Emma charges to the door. "This is not happening!"

Ruby looks over jumping up." Emma I don't think.." Seeing her walk out ruby runs after her. "Emma!" Ruby stops seeing the blonde disappear down the street not knowing what to do.

Emma runs up onto the porch and bangs on the door repeatedly. Hearing the loud noise Regina and Cora look to each other frowning. Walking up to the door opening it, Regina is practically pushed back as Emma walks in uninvited. "You cannot quit your job!"

Slightly thrown back Regina looks at her mother then Emma."I...it's my decision..it's nothing to do with you"

"Bull...it's him! Controlling you, telling you what to do!"

Crossing her arms, Regina keeps herself composed. "No..it's a decision that both of us are making..we are going to be married Miss Swan..there is already a new professor in the running so you don't need to worry about your studies" Regina continues looking at her clearly lying but keeping it together and saying what she has to as Cora is standing there.

Throwing her hands in the air, Emma paces in a circle facing her again. "I don't care about who is going to take over and my studies! You are a good professor, everyone loves you teaching them and you worked so hard to get there...just look at the life you built by yourself..."

Blinking feeling awkward, Regina steps forward. "I appreciate your concern but it's done"

Emma rubs her head then looks at Cora approaching. "I think you need to leave before Daniel comes home..you shouldn't be here.."

Looking at Regina who turns away one last time, Emma walks out to the porch feeling a hand grab her arm, she looks over to Cora looking serious. "stay away from my daughter you're not welcome in her life..she is going to be married..have a family..something you know nothing about, I know your story and how your probably just going to end up as a dead end waitress with nothing to give anyone. Stay. Away."

Emma pulls her arm back glaring and walks off annoyed.

Reaching a place she likes to go to think, Emma sits on a bench at the harbour and holds her head, sad for Regina but also feeling the sickness creep back as the adrenalin is gone. Feeling herself starting to shake, Emma looks up at the harbour wiping away a few stray tears before covering her mouth starting to sob. Jumping at a pair of arms, Emma looks over seeing a sad looking ruby who pulls her into a hug. Ruby holds onto her rubbing her back to calm her. "knew you'd be here...Emma..I don't think there is anything else you can do..I know this is killing you..I actually didn't realise you cared this much for her.."

Wiping her face Emma looks up. "she was all..cold..just said they are getting married ..their decision and went on about my studies like...we're not even friends anymore"

"Maybe ..it's best to leave it at that..you just said she is getting married ..time to start over"

"But ruby she's not happy.."

"Yes and you've tried...at the end of the day it's down to her and it sounds like she has made her choice"

Sighing, Emma stands rubbing Ruby's shoulder as a thanks."I'm just gona go home..I'm tired.."

Nodding ruby watches her walk off feeling sad at how down she is.

Walking through to the living room, Daniel smiles having come home, he sees Regina sitting on the couch with a drink." Drinking already it's not even six"

Regina shrugs drinking some. Daniel sighs walking over, leaning down he kisses her on the cheek. Regina turns away much to Daniels disappointment and downs the rest of her drink getting up and walking past him out the room. Daniel follows her with his eyes. "am I missing something?!". Shaking her head, Regina heads to the stairs."Regina try and be more nice..he's only concerned" Regina stops holding onto the banister and turns with no emotion in her face. "You're enjoying this aren't you mother..it wasn't enough screwing up your own life you have to screw up mine too...I'll never forget this.." Regina heads upstairs leaving a stunned and worried looking Cora.

For the next week, Regina tried her best to avoid any wedding preparations that she could and for the first time was glad for the wedding planners presence so she could slip away to her own devices. For the past couple of days, Regina looked at her phone wondering whether she should contact Emma to clear the air. Now it was the night before and Regina found herself alone in her room walking back and forth. Grabbing her phone quickly she calls Emma before she chickens out. Gaining no reply, Regina dials again this time receiving a less than pleased voice on the other end. "What?"

Biting her lip, Regina sits on the end of her bed. "Emma..I'm sorry"

"Sure you are..I mean if you were you would of contacted sooner..not to mention do something about your crazy mother basically threatening me to stay away..like you said Regina you've made your decision and we won't be seeing each other again..all I'm going to say is I wish you all the best for tomorrow. You're going to need it"

Regina frowns at what she says. "my mother did what?!...Emma?..Emma?" Hearing the dead tone, Regina throws her phone on the bed. Walking out, Regina goes downstairs grabbing her mother's arm and pulling her away from some of Daniels family that are now staying there for the wedding. Cora looks at Regina. "dear that was awfully rude to do that.."

"Stop!..what did you say to Emma?!"

"Regina I thought I told you not to contact that girl again...and I told her to stay away..you think I don't see what is going on..the way you look at her..it's pathetic I mean honestly dear what can she offer you? At least Daniel has money to support you. I told her she is no good. You know I only want what is best for you.."

Glaring, Regina fists her hand together having enough of her mother's lies and interference. "Stop talking! You have no right to tell me who I can and can't see..be friends with whatever! And you also have no idea who Emma is. She is a hell of a lot better person than you'll ever be!"

Looking over seeing Daniels mother appear concerned, Cora turns around smiling as if nothing is wrong." Sorry about that...last minute preparations..and Regina dear is panicking..I told her everything is in order for tomorrow she just needs a good night's sleep don't you?" Looking back at Regina, Regina sighs looking over at Daniels mother and forces a smile. "right...good night" looking at her mother one last time, Regina heads up to bed.

Closing her eyes a moment Regina takes a calm breath before looking in the mirror before her. The day, the dreaded day had finally arrived and it was now or never. Looking down at the monstrosity of a dress, Regina thinks over everything that had happened the past weeks and feels the anger taking over again. Pacing up and down inside the side room of the church, Regina lets the panic take over followed by the shakes and tears threatening to fall. She knew she had to do this but her heart wasn't in it.

Her heart belonged to Emma.

Author's note: anyone else think Daniel and Cora are evil? Hope you guys are still with me as the big day has arrived. Let's see what happens...;)


	7. Chapter 7

_Closing her eyes a moment Regina takes a calm breath before looking in the mirror before her. The day, the dreaded day had finally arrived and it was now or never. Looking down at the monstrosity of a dress, Regina thinks over everything that had happened the past weeks and feels the anger taking over again. Pacing up and down inside the side room of the church, Regina lets the panic take over followed by the shakes and tears threatening to fall. She knew she had to do this but her heart wasn't in it. _

_Her heart belonged to Emma._

Chapter 7

Looking over at her mother rushing into the room filled with excitement made Regina's stomach turn. She didn't want to do this. Hearing her mother talk away over how 'perfect' the day was going to be, not to mention the honeymoon. Oh the honeymoon, an expensive exotic boring place where Regina knew for sure Daniel would just want to stay in the hotel room and bask on the view among 'other' things, made her zone out not to mention feel positively sick. Staring at her unhappy reflection, Regina realised.

She didn't want to do this.

No.

She couldn't do this.

She **needed** to get out.

Standing up sharply, Regina turned to her still rambling mother. "mother?" Getting no reply, Regina tried again. "mother?!" Looking at her walking up and down talking away, made Regina snap. "Mother just...shut up!" Causing the older woman to pause at such language and look at her daughter. " for once in your life stop talking! Just...stop!"

Cora looked gobsmacked and tried to compose herself." Regina that...that is..in no way to talk to your mother"

"It's the only way I get you to listen!..I...I need to see Daniel.."

Cora gives a little chuckle. "dear it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before-"

Before she is able to finish Regina pushes past her sighing in annoyance and walks out the room to find Daniel. Reaching his room, she walks in. "Daniel we need to talk about-"

Freezing at the door, Regina looks at Daniel with a girl 'pinned' against the wall. "Oh my god.." Regina mutters before backing up slightly.

Terror filling Daniels face, he let's go of the girl and races to the door."Regina I can explain..I.."

"The wedding planner?!" Regina rubs her head in shock. "please tell me that you..all this time and you still was controlling me to marry you?!..making me feel guilty?..reassuring what I was doing was best?.."

Daniel grabs her hands with a pleading look. "please think of our families?"

Regina gives out a relieved chuckle snatching her hands back. "oh Daniel...you..have just done me the biggest favour I could ever ask..thank you" turning to head down the corridor leaving a confused Daniel, Regina looks round hearing him call her name.

"What about your mother? My family? They are all sitting in there waiting!"

Seeing the desperation on his face, Regina responded. "Well that's down to you dear...I have other arrangements I must attend to" smiling at him with a tint of evil, Regina walks down the corridor and out the building. Once outside, Regina ran into the bridal car and told the driver to move as fast as he can.

Reaching her destination, Regina stepped out the car and looked up at the house. Walking to the door she knocks lightly secretly hoping it's not too late. Hearing the door open, Regina looks up meeting green eyes. Emma, stood in a tank top and sweats, looks at her completely shocked. "Regina?..what are..what are you.." Unable to get the sentence out, Emma grips the door still in a state of shock.

Regina looks at her with pleading eyes and goes to reach out for her arm before deciding against. "Emma...I..I'm sorry..but ..you was right all along..I can't quit my job...I can't get married..I.."

Nodding Emma raises an eyebrow. "because he's a jerk and no matter how much you love him you can't be controlled?"

Regina shakes her head in disagreement. "no...I don't love..I despise him...I'm not just here to say thank you..for helping me see that I'm in control"

Crossing her arms, Emma looks intrigued still shielding herself with a 'wall'. "Then what?..what do you want?"

Taking a deep breath, Regina realised now or never." You.."

Emma's eyes widen and she drops her arms." I'm sorry your gona have to say that again because I thought you said...but you're standing here in your wedding dress so-"

"I want to be with you" Regina answers more assertive. Emma looks at her a moment, gulping at the reality of what she just said. "You.." Before finishing her sentence, Emma steps forward and takes Regina's face in a soft kiss. Smiling into it, Regina reciprocates taking hold of Emma's waist. Pulling back, Emma rests her head against Regina's. "sorry but your dress is kinda putting me off" Regina lets out an infectious laugh causing the blonde to do the same. "Yes I know it's hideous" Regina admits. "I will change..if I can have something to wear"

Emma smiles joking. "you really took the whole runaway bride seriously didn't you?"

Letting go of her waist and hitting her on the arm, Regina smiles walking in the door being lead by Emma.

Standing in the bedroom, Regina waits as she gets a shirt and pants for her. "so...did you actually run?" Handing over the clothes, Emma takes the hint when Regina turns her back to her for help with the zip.

"More or less..but not after I told my mother to stop talking...walked in on Daniel in a very compromising position with the wedding planner..and then left him looking completely and utterly helpless at the fact that he was going to have to inform everyone that the wedding was not happening..which is embarrassing for him considering it's all his family and just my mother"

Emma smiles proudly. "nice...and I'm sorry about the wedding planner part"

Regina turns back round holding the dress up. "why? I'm not..she is very welcome to him"

Emma nods and gestures that she will be outside for her to change and heads down to the couch. Regina changes quick and heads to the stairs going down. Hearing a knock on the door, Emma goes over looking at Regina first who stays put before opening the door to a excited ruby. Holding the doorframe feeling awkward Emma smiles a little." Ruby...erm..hi.."

Grabbing the blondes upper arms ruby steps forward over the threshold. "you never guess what just happened I was..." Looking over Emma's shoulder ruby stops talking giving a nervous chuckle seeing Regina on the stairs in Emma's clothes." Never mind I gotta go" Emma nods a thank you to a smiling ruby who lets go of her arms and backs off to leave.

Regina walks up next to Emma peering at ruby smiling. "goodbye ruby"

Ruby waves practically giddy for Emma and walks off leaving Regina to shut the door. Emma looks over."..sorry..she gets a little..excited"

Regina smiles. "it's okay" walking over and sitting on the couch, she gestures for Emma to do the same.

Emma looks at her sitting down. "so..what are you going to do now?

Regina leans back causing Emma to do the same. "well..kick Daniel out of the house for starters.."

Emma smiles taking hold of her hand making Regina shuffle closer and rest her head on the blondes shoulder." Good plan"

Glancing over at Emma, Regina thinks for a moment. "do you fancy a holiday?"

Emma looks down at her frowning. "what?.. We haven't even gone on a date..."

Regina bites her lip looking down at their hands and starts playing with Emma's giving the back of her hand a slight stroke with her thumb. "well...the honeymoon is all booked and in my name so...got the rest of the weekend to kick the 'pain in the ass' out then go Monday...we can figure out what this is without any annoying mothers, pathetic exes or excited friends"

Emma grins at Regina quoting her and brings Regina's hand up to her lips kissing it. "It does sound tempting.."

Regina looks back at her and kisses her cheek. "maybe I need to tempt you more..". curling her legs up, Regina shifts her body facing Emma and gives her a kiss again on the cheek then on the lips.

"Hmm..I think it's working.."

"Oh yeah?" Regina smirks moving her leg across Emma's lap as though she is going to sit on her lap, kissing Emma quick, she moves her second leg climbing over and off the couch standing. "I'll get the drinks"

Emma looks shocked at how teasing that was. "wha..

Letting out a laugh, Regina goes and gets the drinks leaving Emma to curl her legs up stretching out on the couch and turning the TV on. Gradually smiling to herself, Emma thinks about how she could get used to this and finally having Regina with her.

After some food and a couple of drinks, Emma yawns feeling a hand take hold of her head and guide it down to a lap. Smiling Emma snuggles down hugging Regina's leg. "If I fall asleep you will still be here in the morning won't you?"

Regina kisses her head before stroking her hair. "of course I will be. Everything I need is right here"

Both women continued to watch TV for a short period of time before falling asleep on the couch. As Emma fell asleep first, Regina decided it would be best to stay downstairs. Carefully lifting Emma's head off her lap, Regina settles herself down behind the blonde wrapping her arm round her to prevent her falling and was soon asleep with a smile on her face. Something that she hasn't done in a long time.

Waking up after turning quite a bit as the couch isn't that comfy, Emma sits up pulling a face at the light then realises where she is. Looking around at the empty room she bites her lip before smelling something. Getting up and heading to the kitchen, Emma stops in the doorway. Regina looks over from the stove smiling. "your awake..here breakfast and tablets" placing a plate on the island with a pot of tablets, Regina turns back to the stove to finish cooking hers. Emma smiles and walks over wrapping her arms round Regina's waist and kisses her shoulder. Regina gives her a stern look. "Eat"

Smiling Emma continues kissing her shoulder again before planting a series of kisses on her neck this time causing Regina to grin despite trying to compose herself. "Emma go eat..now!"

"Yes ma'am" letting go of her, Emma goes and sits eating shortly joined by Regina. "Have you heard anything?"

Regina nods sighing. "only a thousand messages from mother saying I need to come back...I'm a disgrace..and how my father would be turning in his grave...I tell you he'd be turning if I married the man"

"You reckon she will be at the house?"

"Better not be"

Walking up the steps, Regina opened the door and looked around for any unwanted beings in her house. Finding it empty, Regina lets out a sigh of relief."I'm going to get changed.."

Emma pouts. "but I like you in my clothes.."

Smiling at her Regina heads to the stairs. Emma looks around a sec and follows. "I'm not being the only one down here if anyone comes back"

Seeing the slight panic in Emma's eyes, Regina reaches out taking her hand. "well you better come upstairs with me then"

Entering her room, Regina goes straight to get some clothes out setting them to the side. "first things first" grabbing Daniels clothes and pulling them off the rack, Regina shoves them into some bags leaving a grinning Emma sitting on the bed. Getting a quick shower, Regina gets changed and comes back into the room. Picking up Daniels bags, Emma takes that as her cue to stand and heads to the bedroom door.

After coming in the house and hearing footsteps, Cora walks upstairs to Regina's room. " Regina dear is that you?" Walking up to the door, she is met by two shocked faces. Looking down at the bags, Cora looks at Regina."Regina what are you doing?"

Stepping forward, Regina looks at her. "mother this is none of your business.." Moving even closer, Regina goes to her mother's ear, referring to Emma. "and don't even think about starting on her"

Moving past her as does Emma, Regina heads downstairs soon followed by Cora. Walking up to the door Regina steps out dropping the bags taking a breath seeing a car pull up.

"Regina?!" Slamming his car door, Daniel heads over. "what do you think you're doing?!..you can't kick me out!"

Glaring at him, Regina places a hand on her hip."I think you'll find I just did...this was my house to begin with"

Taking a deep breath, Daniel looks over to Emma. "oh I might of known you'd be here.." Stepping forward, Daniel lets some of his anger out pointing in her face. "you wrecked everything! I don't know what she sees in you..your...your nothing!"

Emma watches him feeling awkward then sees Regina step in front of her blocking her from him." Daniel...you're the one that is nothing..this woman is everything! Besides isn't your girlfriend waiting? I'm not stupid I can see her in the car"

Daniel glares grabbing the bags and heads back to the car. Regina waits until he has driven off and turns to Emma who gives her a weak smile.

"Come here" Regina gestures Emma over wrapping her arms round her giving her a hug which Emma gladly accepts. Pulling back Regina looks over to the door at her mother. " you need to leave too...if you can't accept what I want ..or how I want my life to go ..you need to go I don't want to see you"

Cora looks a little snubbed and takes her bag walking past them.

Watching her walk away, Emma takes hold of Regina's hand giving it a squeeze because despite everything, Emma knew that it must be hard for Regina. Cora was still her mother. Regina looks ahead at her mother and bites her lip trying to hold it together. Which she manages apart from a stray tear. Which Emma notices.

Leaning closer, Emma puts her other arm around Regina's back and kisses her shoulder in comfort watching Regina as more tears fall as they both stood silent.

Authors note: okay not that I want to leave it there but originally this story was only going to go up to the wedding and as the chapters panned out the way they did, I had to fill in the rest of this chapter due to the wedding being at the beginning. If you guys are enjoying and would like me to continue I will do so. I had a couple of new ideas maybe looking into Emma's back story and more development on their relationship. Thanks for sticking with me! :)

ps. yes the girl in Daniel's car is the wedding planner!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Regina had watched Emma in amazement when they walked into the place. After much more persuading on Regina's part, she got Emma to agree to go away and now looking at Emma's face she knew the blonde was glad she said yes.

"This place is bigger than my whole house!"

Setting the keys down on the side, Regina walks up behind Emma placing her hands on waist. "Well it is suppose to be for a 'honeymoon' dear" Emma leans back into Regina grinning. Regina looks across at her smiling herself. "What are you grinning for?"

"I've never been on holiday before so I'm excited!"

Regina drops her smile continuing to look at her. Emma picks up on the silence and glances over suddenly becoming aware of what she said. Feeling awkward, Emma shrugs it off stepping forward creating a distance between them. "Never mind, it doesn't matter come on let's get unpacked and we can grab dinner". Once Regina nods Emma heads up the stairs leaving Regina to watch her still sad about the comment she made.

Being the first ready, Emma had sat herself on the enormous bed to wait.

"Emma?"

Looking over to the door, Emma stands walking over hearing Regina spraying what she assumed was hairspray. "Yeah?"

"Can you help me please?"

Taking that as permission, Emma walks in pulling a slight face at the fumes. Waving her hand she looks over to the brunette joking. " god..if you want to have your way with me just say..there's no need to choke me"

Turning round, Regina raises an eyebrow allowing Emma a view of what she is wearing. "Can you help with the zip please?...Emma?"

Emma snaps out of her stare gulping, taking in the brunettes beauty. "Sorry yes I was just thinking.." Approaching Regina, Emma zips her dress up.

Regina looks back to the mirror applying her red lipstick. "Thinking about what?"

"How the hell you ended up with me?"

Regina looks over putting down her makeup and takes Emma's hand. Taking a breath, Emma again feels awkward at the silence and pulls away walking back to the room. Sitting on the bed, she bites her lip hearing Regina's heels draw nearer. Regina sits next to her and looks over.

"Maybe this whole thing was a bad idea.."

Regina frowns hearing her taking a needed breath not wanting to ask in case the answer is not what she wants to hear. "what's a bad idea?"

Emma looks down at her lap feeling bad. "the holiday...us"

"Emma don't say that..."

Building up the courage, Emma looks back up at Regina. " we are from very different backgrounds..like I said look at you ..you're so beautiful..then there's me..a mess who generally screws everything up..which is what I'm doing right now but I care for you so I have to be honest"

Regina wants to take her hand again but settles with putting her hand reassuringly against the small of Emma's back. "Where is this all coming from?"

"I don't know I..just realised being here what you had to do to get here..your mother was right and now you're not talking to her..Regina I'm..scared I'm not good with relationships..I've never had a family so I ..I've never been shown what to do"

Looking at her sadly, Regina moves a stray strand of hair off Emma's face to behind her ear. "I knew you lived on your own now and that you don't know your birth parents but..you've never had a family?"

Shaking her head Emma continues. "I was in and out of care for ten years..then I got a home..but it wasn't, a home is a place where you're supposed to be loved and feel safe I didn't get that..I got to be a slave for a 'father figure' until I was old enough to understand that If I did something wrong I'd be locked in my room or hit...so you see I can't give you what you want"

Regina takes a breath feeling choked. Watching Emma like this was certainly not new to her considering her vulnerability in hospital but it pained her at how bad it was. All this time Emma has shown a strong tough exterior and in all honesty it shocked her. "Emma..you've already given me what I want...**you**...you got me out of a life I didn't want and that took courage and obviously a lot of care otherwise you wouldn't of done it. I can never thank you enough I just hope that this isn't it for us so I can show you that"

Emma leans over wrapping an arm round Regina's neck hugging her. Regina hugs back kissing her head. "Want to get takeout?"

Emma pulls back wiping her face." But you got all dressed up"

Regina shrugs smiling. "actually kind of hot in this.."

"Yeah you are" Emma finally breaks a smile at her own comment. Regina nudges her then goes again into the bathroom, reappearing with her short hair in just about a small pony and one of Emma's shirts. Emma raises an eyebrow. "Hey! what am I suppose to wear?"

Regina walks over to her." How about nothing?" Sitting on the blonde, she kisses her neck gaining an even bigger smile from her.

Emma holds onto her hips tilting her head slightly." What about dinner?"

Regina smiles against her neck." I need to build up an appetite first" hearing a small laugh escape Emma's mouth, Regina pushes her back down on the bed, following and kissing her properly.

After a very heavy make out session with some runaway hands, both women settled for staying on the bed eating their takeout and watching trashy films. Looking over at Regina, Emma bites her lip still feeling guilty for ruining their evening and plans on making it up to her somehow after all Regina should have the best, it would of been her honeymoon and now it was just a holiday. Emma knew she had to push past this low feeling of not being worthy but found it quite difficult especially when it came down to being intimate with Regina, so far they had only kissed and explored slightly and Emma knew soon enough Regina would want more. Setting the empty Chinese boxes to the side, Emma moves closer to the brunette. Regina lays down, resting her head on Emma's chest in an automatic move and wraps her arm round the blondes waist. All the while still fixated on the film. Just a simple move in which each woman knew what the other wanted without having to say a word. Emma starts to play with Regina's hair smiling.

Next morning, Regina woke to an empty bed. Frowning she stands and walks out the bedroom to the empty and quiet villa. Looking over at the table Regina's face breaks into a smile seeing a tray of breakfast. Approaching the table, Regina has a sudden feeling of dread noticing a letter. Quickly opening it, a task a little more difficult than normal due to Regina's slight shakiness, she looks at it reading before sighing. "Miss swan what are you doing to me?" Reading over the letter again it stated that Emma had gone out to get some shopping and as an apology for last night she has reserved a table at a restaurant in town so they can have their 'first date'. Taking the breakfast tray with her, Regina goes back to the bedroom making sure she has something suitable to wear for that night.

Heading back inside the villa, Emma puts the bags down on the table and quickly shoves one behind her back hearing Regina emerge from the stairs. "Hey!"

Regina walks over raising an eyebrow at her action. "Your back ..I was starting to get lonely dear"

"I'm sorry, I take it you got my note?"

Nodding Regina places a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you..now I have to ask..what are you hiding behind your back?"

Emma bites her lip and moves towards the stairs. "It's a surprise so you can't see...yet"

Crossing her arms, Regina watches Emma disappear upstairs.

Later that evening, Regina got herself ready as usual but was curious as to why Emma insisted that she had the bathroom to get ready. Leaving the bathroom, Emma braced herself because yes she was wearing a dress. This is the effect Regina had on her. She put on a dress. For Regina. Standing in the doorway, Emma tousled her loose curls in front of her shoulders and cleared her throat. Regina looked over and for a second became speechless causing Emma to worry. "I..I know it's not me but I thought as it's a date I should make more of an effort instead of jeans and boots"

Walking up to her Regina took both her hands and leads her over to the mirror so they are both facing it." Do you really not see what I see...look at you..your beautiful..you could get away with murder with that smile...and..your eyes I..I try every day not to get lost in them.."

Emma looks at herself a moment and gets a little teary at Regina's words looking at her through the mirror. Regina holds onto Emma's arms wrapping them around her front. Hugging into her Regina smiles kissing Emma's shoulder. "Come on let's go"

Heading over to their table, Emma walks quickly ahead grabbing Regina's chair for her. Regina looks at her with a raised eyebrow then sits. Emma smiles sitting herself while Regina still watches her." What? I can be charming"

Regina nods." Clearly chivalry isn't dead but I wasn't looking at you for that dear.."

Emma takes the drink off the waiter pouring for both before taking a sip. " oh?"

"I was figuring out the faster way to remove your dress"

Emma nearly chokes out her drink looking over at how forward Regina was in a restaurant.

"Careful"

Emma looks at Regina who is smirking then gives a shrug of innocence. Emma bites her lip wondering if now is the best time to be honest about the intimacy issue." Regina..about that..I mean the whole...the..more than kissing part..I.."

Regina quickly reaches over the table taking her hand linking their fingers. " Emma...there's no need to explain I understand and it is completely okay I promise"

For the next couple of hours both women shared in equal stories of their past and family lives with the occasional flirty banter. As Emma wanted it to be a proper date she made sure that she got Regina a rose on the way out and then her jacket on the way back to the villa as the sea breeze kicked in, also despite the protest of the brunette claiming that Emma would get cold. The only answer she gave was for Regina to stay close to keep each other warm. Regina at this point was only too willing to link arms with Emma and snuggle close as they reached their place.

Entering the villa, Emma pushed the door open allowing Regina entrance first. While laughing at some numerous events that had happened at the restaurant, Emma flicked the switch not paying attention as she was too busy laughing until she heard Regina gasp. Walking up to Regina, Emma looked over to what Regina was staring at. Eyes widening Emma looks at the now trashed place in front of her. Suddenly fearing that someone may still be there, Regina grabs Emma's hand and pulls her back behind her, heading for the stairs. Reaching the corridor, Regina looks around until a figure emerges.

"Mother?"

Rushing forward, Cora pulls her daughter in a hug leaving a stunned Regina to not hug back but grip Emma's hand harder. " Regina sweetheart I thought you might be hurt..I came to surprise you..to make amends but I found everything like this.."

Not believing a word she says, Regina moves back glaring. Cora notices and continues." I fear it could be Daniel after all this is supposed to be your honeymoon and he told me how angry he was especially against.." Looking behind Regina, Cora gives a genuine smile to the blonde."..Emma.."

Regina sees her smile and looks confused wishing it was true and she could have her mother back. Emma strokes her hand looking at her more or less telling her it was up to her.

Cora holds her hands up." I don't want to intrude will be staying in town at a hotel if you want to talk" Cora heads out leaving a hotel card for Regina.

Feeling like the happy mood is lost, Regina looks at Emma sadly. Emma gives a half smile then moves forward stroking her face. Kissing her quick, Emma looks at her knowing exactly what she needs to do. Pulling away completely, Emma holds her hand out giving her it's an okay look. Regina looks back for a moment then takes her hand as Emma leads them to their room and shutting the door behind them.

Both needing comfort.

Both needing to be **loved**.

Authors note: continued like you wanted! Thanks for all the great reviews! This chapter was focused more on a bit of fluff and basically how screwed up poor Emma is. The question now is can they really trust Cora? Let me know :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Propped up on her elbow with her head in her hand, Regina watches Emma sleeping. Smiling at the blonde who is sleeping on her front, Regina traces her finger up her bare back receiving a cute giggle from Emma.

"I thought you were sleeping"

Emma opens her eyes looking straight at her with a smile." Nope..I know you was watching me" holding the sheet to her, Emma turns over copying Regina's actions by propping herself up.

Regina strokes Emma's arm. "how could I not? Your breathtaking in the light"

"Yeah yeah says the woman who always wakes up immaculate...I probably have bed hair"

Raising an eyebrow, Regina takes hold of Emma's hand causing the blonde to link their fingers. "well after last night..."

Emma bites her lip slightly embarrassed. Regina squeezes her hand. " don't be embarrassed dear"

Allowing herself to grin, Emma moves closer and kisses Regina which Regina happily returns. Sliding a leg in between Regina's, Emma goes to move on top before freezing hearing a knock at the front door. Regina pulls back from the kiss sighing." The one problem I forgot about.."

Emma sits up, taking her hand. " you need to talk to her..she is your mother. I would give anything to know mine. She is trying"

Regina looks at her nodding." When did you get so wise?"

Emma smiles." I learned from the best"

Regina smiles back and gets up putting her robe on, she looks back to see if Emma is coming. Emma gets up also." You go talk ill go get the paper or something"

Regina takes a breath and heads down to answer the door leaving Emma to change. Opening the door Regina looks at her smiling mother. Letting her in and entering the kitchen, Regina immediately crosses her arms. "So now I cannot even leave the country without my mother being there to destroy things..."

"I'm not here to argue Regina"

Regina steps up to Cora in a threatening manner. "Good because no matter what you say or try to do you're not going to win mother. You no longer control me. I am a very different person since my teens and your little games might of worked on father until he died but that is not what is going to happen with me"

Cora looks at her daughter taking in what she is saying and nods. "Sweetheart I agree with you..the reason I came out here is possibly the same reason you brought that girl..

"Her name is Emma"

"Right well correct me if I am wrong but did you bring Emma out here to get away from preying eyes and figure things out?..that is what I want to do with you. To make amends without people sticking their nose in where it's not wanted"

Regina watches her mother's expression to see if she is telling the truth then looks over hearing the door go as Emma reappears. Looking at her mother Regina heads out the kitchen. "wait there" . Regina heads to the blonde walking towards the stairs. "Emma?"

Emma looks over and smiles. "I heard you guys still talking so I thought I'd leave you too it" watching Regina's face drop, Emma quickly steps down and hugs her looking worried.

Regina hugs back." I..I don't know what to do..she seems genuine but then what about last night?"

Rubbing the brunettes back, Emma quickly plants a kiss on her head before pulling her back and holding her arms. " Regina it wasn't here she is telling the truth..about that anyway..the paper said there has been some reported break ins in the area..everything else..if you're not sure just be careful but don't push her away completely give her another chance"

Regina gives a small smile." Your right..but she has to go home..this holiday is for us..and I want to see you in your bathing suit"

Giving her a smirk, Emma smiles and watches her head back inside. Regina walks back in the kitchen seeing her mother just inside the door. Cora smiles. "Emma certainly knows a lot more for a girl her age. I heard what she said and I understand that you need to learn to trust me again so I will keep my distance until you're ready but do me one thing?"

"What is it mother?"

"Tell me I have a chance?..then I will go home"

Sighing, Regina looks at her." One more chance and if you ruin it I'm done" Cora walks up to her giving her a hug, a second time within twenty four hours, some Regina certainly wasn't used to. Slowly hugging back, Regina smiles to herself before pulling away. Cora touches her face in affection then walks out.

Leaning her head against the door frame, Regina lets out a long awaited sigh then heads upstairs to Emma. Walking in the room, Regina stops dead in her tracks eyes widening. Emma was standing by the mirror in a red bikini. Looking over Emma lets out a small laugh at the brunettes reaction. " hello?..earth to Regina?"

Regina blinks and clears her throat."I..erm..."

"Wow..Regina lost for words? That's a first"

"No..just words cannot describe how you look right now and I'm wondering if we should waste our time with the pool when there is a perfectly good bed here dear"

"Oh I don't think so we are going and that's final"

Regina raises an eyebrow, walking up to her. " since when did you turn boss?"

Emma smiles cheekily. " oh I've always been boss...got you wrapped around my finger babe"

Regina tries to suppress a laugh biting her lip. " I know where I'd like to wrap my finger 'babe'"

Emma gulps and heads towards the door quickly. " I'm...I'll be waiting downstairs"

Regina laughs and gets herself ready heading downstairs herself. Emma looks her up and down biting her lip. " so the pool...is private right?"

" rethinking the bed idea?"

Emma shakes her head and grabs Regina's hand to get them outside.

After a short sunbathing session, Emma looks over at Regina laying on the sun bed with her shades on. Turning on her front, Emma props herself up. " you know we haven't talked yet..I mean I know we have until Sunday but..okay I'm too curious what are we gona do when we get back?"

Regina removes her shades looking over with a frown." Emma what are you talking about?"

Emma bites her lip." I mean like is this...it?" Realizing how it sounds and by the look on Regina's face, Emma rubs her head." I meant..I know what you did was a big step leaving like that and coming here with me and I don't doubt that you care but...you're not gona treat this like an early midlife crisis and realise when you get home you don't really want to know me...that way.."

Setting her shades on the side, Regina moves on her side to face Emma. "Not a midlife crisis and I am not going to think that. Emma in the time that I've known you, you've shown me what it's like to be happy and take risks to get that..even when I saw you at the beginning there was something about you that seemed so free and I wanted to be a part of that..the more I saw you the more I got excited at what life could be and when you got sick that's when it made me think...that you was the person I want to be with ...to see the world with"

Watching how sincere she is, Emma smiles noticing a look she rarely seen from the brunette. Complete and utter happiness. " god you really know how to say a speech..can see why you teach English"

Regina shrugs." Or maybe you bring out the best in people"

Emma's smile turns shy and she stands." Come I wanna show you something..."

Regina frowns but stands allowing Emma to take her hand leading her away from the beds. Emma looks over grinning." You are so gona regret trusting me"

"What do you.." Without being able to finish her sentence, Regina lets out a squeal as Emma grips her hand pulling her straight in the pool.

Author's note: again a bit of fluff before reality checks in! Let me know what you guys think! :)


End file.
